


Sense of Adventure

by terryreviews



Category: The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: William Charity encourages Reader to join him on a mission to recover an artifact. Though there are more reasons he specifically wants reader to join him on this mission.
Relationships: Will Charity/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the pure fun indulgence of it all and fits my own personal tastes and fantasies so I hope that it is something you can enjoy as well. It is about William very gently seducing and sexually awakening the Reader's repressed desires, helping them feel loved and safe whilst removing the shame and embarrassment around sex. The reader is a crossdresser and has been since they were a child, pretending to be a man. Because of this, they keep themselves away from being too social with anyone and not allowing themselves any romantic feelings, even for a fantasy, because not only is there a lot of shame attached to sex, there is a double-edged sword of trying for a relationship. Being gay was illegal back then so she can't openly pursue Will as a man (and she will not change her lifestyle no matter what even after being with him) and as a woman, it is illegal for her to be dressed as a man and it could get her in a lot of trouble so she can't really come out as a woman either (and doesn't want to. She is more or less masculine). 
> 
> Little does she know, Will and many at the Bureau of Antiquities are fully aware she is a woman, they just don't care. They respect her and her secret and treat her as they treat all of their agents (male and female because they are more or less open-minded) with respect.
> 
> So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fine box of chocolates I'm going to be writing for my own sheer delight.

You hadn't been with the Bureau of Antiquities long and most of what you dealt with were books, documents, and other such items, in the basements of numerous establishments. Suited you just fine. Kept you occupied, paid well, and the isolation was perfect for your privacy. You were passionate about your work as it was and being away from the violence that lurked out there was acceptable.

Primarily, you dealt with the other academics rather than field agents. Sometimes you'd shared cigars and discuss interesting things of note in your different pieces of research with them, sometimes you'd go out to get lunch or dinner, all quiet and thoughtful.

When it came to field agents, however, they were more or less a collection of nameless but familiar faces that would deposit their findings, their reports, with the head office, to be sorted and pondered over by you and your fellow basement dwellers.

Save for Captain William Charity.

Dashing with his pierced ear, his unshaven face, his friendly and bold personality and cheek, he was always intriguing. Fun. True, you mostly saw him at a distance through the stacks of crates and tall shelves of the archives when he came running in to sift through information. Sometimes he'd even ask you for help before popping off as promptly as he came. But he was never rude, or demanding, superior to you or any of the other academics as some of the other field agents could be.

He even made a conscious effort to remember people's names, greet them, even if he didn't stop to chat.

He was handsome and kind. The kind of man that you'd enjoy walking arm and arm down the street with.

Shame there was no possible way for you to act on such an impulse.

With a sigh, you shoved your current files away into their drawer, pleased that you had finally finished for the day.

Turning to leave for home, you began heading towards the stairs with a yawn. For the last few days, you'd been curling up on the sofa supplied in the library upstairs after too long hours spent working, dedicated to getting it done, despite the volume of papers, as quickly as possible in as few days as possible. What started as something wonderfully exciting, reading all of the adventures and notes from the different agents on that case, turned into annoyance as you practically lived in the building for the last week and you had done it to yourself. You had to remind yourself several times, you had done it to yourself in blind devotion to your work.

Once up on the main floor, you made your way down the hallway that would take you through the library and then out to the foyer and outside. You weren't even sure if it was daylight.

As you came into the library, brilliant sunlight filtering into the room through high windows, you yawned again and proceeded to head to the other set of doors that would lead to freedom.

“Not sleeping here today?”

You jumped and whipped around to find Charity sitting in a high backed chair, book open in his lap.

Your heart settled down and you offered him a smile, “my back wants a bed,” for emphasis, you stretched and the dull crack could be heard throughout the room.

Will made a noise of sympathy, “you should have someone rub your back for you. Your wife perhaps?”

You shook your head, “ah, I have no wife. I am married to my work.”

There was _something_ in Will's eyes that you couldn't place. Almost as if he had been mulling over a thought and concluded.

“Have you ever considered fieldwork?”

That had you outright laugh, “me? I could never. I have never fired a gun in my life and I don't intend to.”

Will placed his book onto the side table and chuckled, “I assure you, most of it is mostly waiting around and sneaking. Not nearly as life-threatening as some of the other agents would have you believe.”

“But it does happen?” You raised your eyebrow.

Will rose from his chair and with a good-natured smile, wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You did your best to keep the giddiness off your face, but you couldn't help the smile.

“Where's your sense of adventure?”

You waved your hand at the stacks of books around you, “in here. Safely locked in imagination.”

Will laughed, dropped his arm, and you both proceeded to walk towards the exit, “we'll have to get you out on an easy mission then. Get you out of that basement.”

Going along with the teasing you replied with, “I happen to like the basement thank you very much.”

You reached outside, Will holding the door open for you, and closed your eyes, savoring the air on your face, the bustle of life passing by.

“Will you be in tomorrow?” Will asked, flagging down a carriage for you.

“Yes,” the hint of a question in the word as you wondered why he would possibly want to know that. This was the longest time in your year and a half since being invited to join the bureau that you two had shared a conversation of any length.

“Perhaps,” he placed his sunglasses on his nose but kept the lens low enough so he could meet your eye, “you would consider joining me for lunch?”

Your heart began to hammer and you schooled your features into something neutral, “oh, I'm afraid you would be rather bored though. My topics of conversation are limited mostly to literature and history.”

Will smiled, “two things I am also quite fond of,” he went out of his way to once again open the carriage door for you and you blinked as you forced your excitement down, “I shall collect you from your dusty basement for lunch tomorrow. My treat.” While friendly, almost playful, he left little room to argue.

“Very well,” you said as you climbed into the carriage, taking a moment to tell the driver where you'd like to go, “I shall see you then.” 

He gave you a little wave as you drove off, leaving you alone in the carriage, hands coming to rest over your heart as you closed your eyes and breathed.

How silly, to get this flustered over a mere conversation and lunch like some child with a crush. 


	2. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Will's personality is shining through.

You walked side by side with Will that afternoon. Truth be told, you half expected him to forget his offer for lunch or simply regret it and find a way to cancel. It was more than a pleasant surprise that as you were categorizing scrolls you saw a gray top hat poke along through the shelves before he rounded the corner.

“There you are, Y/N, been trying to find you for the last five minutes,” he paid a passing glance to the place and mumbled a quick _like a maze down here_ before turning his attention back to you, “hope you haven't changed your mind?”

Of course, you hadn't, but you couldn't very well say that it had kept you up for half the night in anticipation. Instead, you gave a little chuckle and said,

“Time does get away from me sometimes when I'm working. Let me go fetch my coat and hat and we'll be off.”

The walk was brief, five minutes or so in an amiable quiet, broken by mild conversation of little weight before you came to your destination.

“Here we are. Wonderful food, excellent wine,” Will said around the stem of his pipe as he went ahead to hold the door open for you.

You allowed yourself a moment of indulgence and pretended to stumble on the step, letting yourself fall against him briefly before quickly straightening yourself, “I'm so sorry.”

“Not a problem,” he bade you forward graciously as if nothing pleased him more than being bumped into.

“Thank you,” you turned your head sharply, focused straight ahead as you stepped inside.

“Captain Charity!” A voice boomed out as Will came in behind you. Both of you saw a middle-aged man, gray around the temples, coat over his arm, approach.

Will's face filled with delight and he took the man's hand and clapped him on the shoulder,

“Marcus! I thought you were in Canada?”

“Oh well, you know how it goes. They need you here or there,” his round belly jiggled with his amusement, “the travel, part of why we get involved in this business.”

“What brought you back to London?” Will withdrew his hand from the man.

Marcus rolled his eyes, “some artifact or another. They were vague in the telegraph they had sent. I'll find out when I get to the main office. Thought I'd pop in and get a spot of lunch first.” He eyes found you, “I beg pardon young man, I did not mean to be rude,” he extended his hand, “Marcus Mathers.”

You accepted his meaty paw, “I'm Y/N.”

You suddenly felt a weight on your shoulder. Will's hand came around your back and planted itself there and you barely failed to keep from jumping.

“This is my newest partner. Works in academics.”

Your shuffled your foot, did your best to keep your chin up, “Mr. Charity,”

“Will.”

“Will, I...I don't think I qualify as your partner. I've never been outside of the basement and...”

He tisked and said, “nonsense. You've helped me numerous times,” he looked to his friend, “he's organized and dedicated. With attention to detail and a thirst for knowledge. All of which has been just as valuable to any of my cases as my pistol or false nose. I am hoping to convince you into joining me on field missions. You would be a natural, I'm sure of it.”

You felt your face heat up and dropped your head at such praise, seeing Will from the corner of your eye as you mumbled, “Thank you very much.”

Marcus broke the tension with a loud and joyful guff and said, “good thing you're partnered up with Charity. He'll help you get out of your shell.” Marcus glanced at his pocket watch, “I'm afraid I must dash or I'll be late. Good to see you Charity and nice to meet you Y/N.”

“Good day sir.”

“Be well Marcus.”

Marcus left. Much to your relief. While this was a, more or less, professional lunch, there was that small part of you that wanted to play pretend, that wanted Will's attention on you despite your apprehension of having it upon you. You hadn't fought any wars, had kept your nose in a book, what could you possibly have to offer a man such as William Charity in way of conversation? Let alone the partnership he seemed intent on tempting you into.

“Shall we,” he gestured to a room further into the restaurant and you found yourself in a secluded space where there were a few very well dressed diners and where Will had a standing table.

“Saved the owner's life some time ago. While I still pay for the food, I always have a table.”

“Oh,” you didn't know know what to say and you didn't want to risk bringing up the war out of curiosity only to drudge up painful memories for him, so you promptly picked up your menu, “well...that's very good of you...hmmm, I wonder what's good here...”

You were seated, at the same table with Will Charity as if you two had been friends and colleagues for years, yet as you stared at the words on the menu, not taking anything in, presented with the opportunity to speak, your words caught in your throat.

You dropped your menu and picked up your glass, swirling the nothing, eyes fluttering around the room, at the table, at the other patrons, but never lingering on Will.

As if sensing your apprehension, and with nothing short of amusement in his tone, he created an opening by asking,

“What prompted you to join the bureau?”

“It isn't exciting,” you said as the waiter arrived at the table.

Will asked, “do you mind if I order for both of us?”

You shook your head, “whatever you pick I'm sure will be fine.”

He ordered wine to be brought out as quickly as was possible and two plates of a signature chicken dish the place was known for. The bottle was fetched and poured and once again it was just the two of you..

Will picked up his glass, swirled it and smirked over the lip, “as you were saying?”

You weren't much of a drinker, but you took in a mouthful of wine, pausing to savor the taste, taking your time to put the glass down. With an audible gulp, you swallowed and said quietly,

“That is good wine.”

Will tilted his head, almost as if he were aware of your inner turmoil and relished it, it was adorable and charming and you pulled in another sip of your wine.

“Is there something wrong, my dear?”

_My dear_ , your knee bumped the leg of the table.

“No,” you said too quickly, “It's just...” you cleared your throat and looked down at the table.

“It's just?”

“I'm not very interesting. I don't really like to talk about myself.”

Will tisked, “I find you interesting.”

“You don't know me.”

Will made a considering sound and said, “not as well as I would like.”

You polished off your glass in two swift pulls, feeling the heat rise in your face. Stupid. You were not a bumbling, weak-kneed youth flustered over an infatuation. You'd spent years carefully building up your life. A lonely one, but one that was on your own terms. Spent your time building your mannerisms, being inconspicuous whilst simultaneously never feeling left out.

And to become pathetically giddy over one charming man you had no hope of being with was absolutely shameful. Pull yourself together.

“Forgive me Mr. Charity,”

“Will.”

“Will, I...I admit that I'm...nervous. About what you're going to ask me during this meal and what my answer will be. I'm...nervous that...I will disappoint you both if you find that I'm honest in that I am not interesting, and if that surprisingly enough doesn't turn you away, my answer to that question you're going to ask me. That and you, yourself, are quite the...” you searched for the right word.

“Charming rogue?” He offered, taking a delicate sip of his wine and startling a laugh out of you.

“I suppose that's as apt a description as any. You are quite respected and well known to all of us. I've read many of your reports and have always found them to be some of the more interesting that come into the archive. And while we have worked together before, five minutes here or two minutes there to pluck a book from a shelf for you is not really much time.”

“Not enough, I agree.” He lightly banged his hand on the table.

You tried to keep yourself from feeling flattered by his perseverance and pushed on, “and the question of why choose me keeps coming into my mind. There are many people that would love to be in my shoes right now and would be far more deserving. I'm not adventurous Mr....” at his raised eyebrow, “Will.”

Will listened intently, an easy-going, confident expression on his face the whole time as he sipped and gave a few puffs on his pipe before answering.

“I think you have potential. And, even if the adventuring doesn't work out, it would be nice to have a friend to take to lunch when I get back.”

Your heart picked up a beat when he winked. Surely he just meant it as a humorous jab at you, nothing more.

“Alright,” you relented, “I'm an American and when I was recruited I was attending classes in a small college back home studying literature and history. There was a guest Lecturer from London, Jeremy Lisk.”

“Lisk! Brilliant man. Has a good eye for recruits.”

It was your imagination. Will did not flick his eyes over your face and chest.

You swallowed and pressed on, “he approached me, having heard good things from my professors. He offered me a chance to continue my studies, to travel, maybe even teach one day when I was more than comfortable.”

“A more than a tempting offer,” Will nodded sagely.

“Yes. On top of that, I would be earning a handsome sum for my efforts and that is when I decided to take a chance. I packed my bags have been in London for a year and a half.”

“Have you been enjoying the work?”

“Very much. I read daily, I am learning French and Spanish, I get to work with priceless artifacts. It is quiet, keeps my mind and belly full. The work is very enjoyable.” You found your nerves were quickly dissipating.

The chicken came and for the most part, you both lapsed into a comfortable silence as you ate. You asked Will about his most recent case where he had to recover a Greek vase and he laughed through half of the story where he had a case of mistaken identity and nearly bought the wrong vase causing the ice to be further broken by teasing out of you the first real laugh of the day.

It was nice. You rarely allowed yourself the indulgence of pretend. What was the point in teasing yourself? But here, with Will...it was nice.

He even managed to tease a few more details and stories out of you. Laughing easily when you talked about the time you got into a fistfight. You lost horribly, hadn't even known you were in a fight. The man had mistaken you for someone else who had improper relations with his daughter and sought to make him marry her. Your names were so similar he went after you.

“He'd been drunk, upset,” you shook your head with mirth. “Mind you it was not funny at the time, but my old friends back in the states used to tease me about it. Ask me what my name was and if they needed to keep their sisters away from me.”

Will laughed, “you are very pretty. I could see why they would be concerned.”

_Pretty_. You shifted in your seat and plucked at your trousers, your waist coat. There was something to that word choice, the way he had said that. Then again, from all accounts, Will was quite the character and had a rather strange way of behaving. Perhaps his vocabulary was as such because surely he didn't see through you? That couldn't be what that word choice meant.

“I believe,” he said after he finished paying the bill, “that we should be getting back now.”

You were back on the street before you realized something, “Will?”

“Hmm?” He lit his pipe once more as you strolled back to the office.

“You didn't mention a case or partnership?”

“I didn't?” He asked in a comically shocked voice, “I don't recall my claiming that this lunch was for that purpose. I believe we were meant to talk about literature and history and detoured into personal anecdotes instead?”

“But,” you scrambled into your mind, trying to recall where that notion had come across, “but you said...”

“I think you are getting a bit confused my dear,” he said again, putting an arm around you, “I said I hoped to get you into fieldwork, but that was not the main purpose of this lunch.”

You looked forward, body stiff, “what was?”

“To get to know you,” he moved to stand in front of you, “and from what I have seen, you _are_ interesting. A bit timid certainly but I know enough brave men that you are a breath of fresh air. I enjoyed this lunch together and hopefully, I have made a good enough impression that you would be interested in doing it again in the near future.”

Your jaw worked, nothing came out, you tried again and managed,

“I...I don't know what to say.”

“Say that you'll meet me tomorrow in the library in the office.”

Before you could think it through, “what time?”

“Noon.”

“Alright,” you nodded, internally kicking yourself, “I can do that.”

“Wonderful!” He swung back to your side, draping his arm around you once more and started a new story, “I should tell you about the time I had to fight five men and a tiger...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small but necessary filler chapter to get to the more fun/indulgent pieces.

A little past noon and you remained hidden amongst the shelves in the basement, plagued with the indecision. You wanted to go up to the library, to see Will waiting for you.

You hesitated. You did not indulge the whimsy of fantasy and by allowing yourself to be drawn closer to the man that inspired them was only setting yourself up for an acute awareness of your loneliness and inability to rectify it.

Of course, you could have a professional relationship with Will, but friendship? Something that made you crave for more? You’d already done that before. It should be easy to do it again.

It hurt. This time, that wanting left you aching. Will, with his easy going charm and infernal good looks made the dormant desire for affection, for romance, for...you pushed that last one away with embarrassment.

You wished you could avoid temptation. You could not. Will was your colleague and seemingly determined to be your friend.

With a sharp shake of your head you mumbled a reaffirming “get ahold of yourself man!” and headed upstairs to the library.

William Charity would not get the best of years of carefully crafted resolve by batting his eyelashes at you.

“Y/N!” Will stood, smiling broadly, “I was afraid you had changed your mind.”

You raised your chin, preparing to put up the necessary barriers by stating in a calm, firm professional voice, “I’m sorry Mr. Charity,”

“Will,”

“Will, for keeping you waiting. It is an inexcusable bad habit of mine and I will not allow it to happen in the future.” You thought you put the proper distance in your voice that was polite and formal enough that he would be put off.

He was not.

“Don’t worry, I was not waiting long,” he lied. You were fifteen minutes late. “Besides better late than never. Come,” he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and steered you to a table towards the back of the library, “I have a case I would like to discuss with you. Gain your assistance on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for returning for another chapter I apologize that this one will probably be fairly short but I am using talk to text on my cell phone to write this next chapter so it's more or less and experimentation to see what the limits are for the device my fingers are killing me and I have no laptop so I hope you are okay with any mistakes. Thank you as always for your support I look forward to writing more chapters in the future.

How did this happen? One minute you were discussing the obtaining of a scroll in the library, next, you are on a train to France with Will claiming how you're limited French was better than his non-existent French.

" most I can say is bonjour monsieur. And that is mainly because it rhymes, " he joked with you as he sent the travel paperwork off to get signed. As you have never traveled on a case before, Will needed official permission to take permission to take you along.

The following day you were on a train sitting across from Will, reading. Well, pretending to. You would pick over the top of your novel only to find him either looking out the window or glancing at you.

After a while he said, " are we going to sit in silence the entire time? " he rested his chin in his palm with his elbow on his knee.

You cleared your throat and said, " if you are bored I have another book, " trying to sound indifferent.

Will chuckled, " I would much rather talk. "

You look down at your book.

We'll need a soft noise, " you haven't flipped a page for the last 10 minutes. You either are a very slow reader or that particular section is highly engrossing. "

The heat shield your face and you shrank in your seat lifting your book to hide.

A gentle tap to your book cover made you clench your fingers crinkling the paper.

" something wrong, my dear? You seem distressed. "

You struggled for an excuse, " I ... uh ... forgive me. I suppose I'm nervous. "

" not because of me I hope? "

Despite the levity, it was there, the element that said he knew something. Choosing to ignore it you continued.

" of course not. It's merely the fact that this is the first time I've been sent into the field. "

You jumped when will place to hand on your knee, clutching the book to your chest.

" remember what I said. Most cases are not dangerous you also have the benefit of my protection. "

" five styles of martial arts, " you mumbled, tongue heavy in your mouth as you focused on the warmth of his hand through your trousers.

" you have read my reports, " he said delighted.

" they were page-turners, " regaining some of your senses you continued in a much less timid voice, " how do I know they weren't embellished? " you lower the novel to your lap, " after all, most of the cases aren't dangerous yours seem to have an abundance of fights. "

Will pretended to be offended, taking his hand from your knee to press against his chest, " embellished? How dare you sir! "

You couldn't help it and laughed. The tension was not gone, that lingering worry and doubt that he knew more than he let on, but it had dissipated slightly.

" I suppose I shall have to drum up some trouble to provide the opportunity to demonstrate my capabilities. " he said.

Playing the long you held up your hands and surrender, " I'm not looking for trouble my good man. Demonstrations are unnecessary. "

Will got thoughtful, assessing you, " I'm not so sure. Perhaps you'd benefit from a demonstration. " Will's voice had dropped low, his tongue touch the tip of his teeth.

No, that was just your imagination reading too far into Will's friendly nature.

" depending how this case goes you may well get your chance to demonstrate. Though I am loath to know what circumstances we will find ourselves in to require it. " you could feel your pulse in your throat and a turning in your belly at Will's half lidded eyes and air of confidence as he listened to your response.

He leaned against his seat pondering you before saying " perhaps. " there was a pause before he sighed, " maybe I will borrow a book after all. "

You Had to stand to get your bag. Maybe it was your paranoia but you could have sworn you could feel Will's eyes on your back and when you finally retrieve the book from the confines of the clothing it was Tangled in you had to resist shuddering when Will's fingers grazed yours when you passed him your spare book.

" thank you my dear. " he then buried his nose in his book though, you had the feeling that he was pretending to read just as you continued to do for the duration of the ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid me had the characters taking a train...to France *facepalm*. The only railway between England and the mainland is one tunnel...build in 1994...*facepalm harder* SO I've had to add some extra fluff in the beginning to make it seem more plausible that they started their journey in England on a train and yet got to France. 
> 
> Also, not only did I have to research travel, I had to research washrooms/bathrooms for the Victorian period, in France. A very specific search criteria. From what I've gathered (and mind you I didn't dig all that far) they did have bathrooms and mostly they consisted of just a bath, a little table with a basin/pitcher, and/or a sink. It depended on what time frame we're talking about and wealth. If I got this wrong...oh well. For simplicity sake I'm going to refer to it as either washroom or rest room.

"Why didn't we just take a ferry at a local port? Why the train, then the walking, then a ferry, then more walking, and then the carriage until we finally arrived here?  
You didn't mean to sound petulant, truly, but it was quite the round about journey that left you rather fatigued. You wanted nothing more than to sleep, but would have to excuse yourself to the washroom to change privately. It was already a risk to have to share a room with Will, but you were careful for years. You would not slip up so easily now, even in the tight quarters of a modest, but nice, hotel room.

"Bureau's idea. In case we were followed. Throw off the scent as it were. Standard practice actually. That's one of the reasons I kept pushing us into little corners or taking side streets. And the ferry we took was a bureau owned vessel. That's why there were so few passengers." Will explained simply, removing his coat and hat, tossing both on the bed closest to the window. "You don't mind if I claim this one for myself?"

"Not at all. The view is all your's."

The view was lack luster at best. Another set of buildings across the way, lovely as they were, blocked the majority of the view. Will was content with this however, flinging the curtains open as you placed your simple suitcase next to your bed. 

You were half tempted to lay down, coat, hat, and shoes, with your weariness. Could easily wash in the morning. Still though, you wanted the comfort of your nightgown (even with the padding you would have to add).

  
Will turned from the window, leaning against the sill, watching as you took off your shoes.

"Tomorrow," you said, "when we have lunch with Monsiuer and Madam Lenfant, do you think it will be difficult?"cl

"I hardly think so. The scroll is meant to be cursed and they, supposedly, have been having a string of bad luck since they acquired it." 

"You said earlier that we are authorized to offer a tidy sum for it."

"Yes, once you authenticate it of course."

"Surely you can do that?" You removed your socks with a pleased sigh, "this all seems so simple. A little dining, pleasant conversation, and a business deal."

Will tilted his head just so, "I promised you nothing too adventurous."

"I understand," you said, "but my question is..." you hesitated.

He,well the only way to describe it would be sauntered, from the window over to where you sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" He asked when he was closer.

You cleared your throat. 

"What I mean is...you are more than qualified to handle this on your own. You can authenticate documents surely. You must have had to do so in the field, alone. And as this is mostly an afternoon lunch with some well to do, a mundane and easy mission, why bring me?"

Will smiled and put his hand on your shoulder. He leaned closer into your space and you felt your pulse in your throat.

"I'm sure you already know the answer," he leaned just that much closer causing you to tense. Preparing to flee or in anticipation, you couldn't be certain.

"I'm afraid I don't," you managed.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, he abruptly pulled away and said, "I needed your French." 

You sat, stiff and still on the bed, hot under your clothes, feeling the fading warmth from his hand on your shoulder, eyes never leaving his playful face as he smiled down at you.

"It is getting late. I suggest that we get some rest." He promptly went over to his bed, kicked his shoes off, and laid full on top of the covers closing his eyes, grin fiendish even in his repose.

With a sharp shake of your head, you snatched your suitcase and rushed to the washroom, promptly doing the necessary padding and tucks to ensure that you were not too..shapely...beneath your dressing gown before returning to the room some minutes later to find Will watching you from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry darling, you will be magnificent tomorrow. I'll be right there the entire time." he'd divested himself of his waist coat and was left in nothing but his lovely shirt and form fitting trousers. The closest you would ever get to seeing William Charity in a state of undress you were sure. You allowed yourself a moment, only a stolen glance as you crawled into your own bed, before bidding him a good night and blowing out the candle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly bur surely we will get there. I find things are much more satisfactory if you wait for it. I personally like the build up. I really hope you do to.

You managed polite, fragmented, conversation laden with a decidedly not French accent and limited by a stunted vocabulary. Will swept in, easily navigating humorous anecdotes and exciting heroics, charming the Lenfents.

The whole affair took less than an hour and soon both of you were headed back to the hotel.

You held your tongue on the way back and as you closed the door watching Will put he scroll into a cylindrical container before tucking it into his suitcase and removing a flask from his clothing, shutting the lid.

"A rousing success," Will beamed as he took a sip and held the flask out to you as he approached. At sight of your expression he asked, "what's wrong?"

Emotions combated within yourself, not the least of which was indignation. You failed to keep the insult out of your voice, "you speak fluent French."

"Nonsense," he brushed that off, now closer to you, arm outstretched and unwavering, "only enough for simple stories. _You_ helped keep the conversation on point. Filled in the gaps with information and helped close the deal. You were instrumental in its ease." His eyes darted to the unaccepted flask, "are you going to let me drink alone?"

You held you chin up, "unless you explain why you lied to me. Why you brought me along."

"You really don't know?" A laugh lingered in his words.

"Is something amusing Mr. Charity," you felt your temper begin to rise.

He took another sip before closing the flask, tossing it onto your bed, and immediately moving into your space. Instinctively, you lept back, he moved forward, backing you up until your back hit the wall next to the door, arms bracketed your head.

"Will?" You managed, the urges to flee and linger rendering you stiff with indecision, your body growing hot under his mischievous eyes. You yelped out loud, hands moving to his chest as he pressed his front into your's.

"If you're still uncertain, perhaps I should show you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Panic and a spike of arousal made your blood rush. You stayed stock still, pulling in shallow breaths as you looked into his eyes.

He bit his lip sensually and bent his head. His lips touched yours, a chaste caress.

Gasping, you tried to pull your head back but had no where to go. Will began to deepen the kiss. You pushed against him, fought against the beautiful sensations of warmth, tingling, and the heat between your thighs as you wanted to yield to it, to him.

You couldn't and managed to free your lips, "Will, don't." Your voice far too breathy to sound convincing.

He moved to your neck, "why?" he asked. The scruff of his chin tickling, stinging, and thrilling as he nuzzled and kissed the exposed skin of your neck.

The matter of fact was he said this, coupled with his attentions, made it hard to answer. Your fingers clenched at his waist coat and you tried to put some semblance of logic in your voice.

"We are colleagues. We are both, _ah_ ," you were interrupted by a little suck to your neck, "men. Neither situation is proper."

You felt Will stiffen and then the rumbling of his laughter in his chest. He pulled back, clearly amused, "you precious thing." He shook his head and pressed his entire front against your body.

"Ah!" You pushed your face into his shoulder.

"I don't mind if you don't mind," he hands came down and rested on your hips, "I'm also not one for cheap gossip. Our tryst, hopefully the first of many, is our business only. None of our co-workers need know."

"But," you didn't finish as one of his hands, in a show of dexterity and speed, went into your trousers, "Ah! Will!"

He barely lingered, a mild twiddle of his fingers, before he pulled it out and move back to study your face.

Oh, oh how hot you felt. When you met his eyes again, you saw the same arousal you felt reflected back. You wanted to run away, shy, nervous, stunned at being caught. You didn't. You stared at him, trying and failing to quell your desire.

Seeing something he liked, he pressed more firmly against you. 

Swallowing thickly, you said the first thing that came to your mind, "I've never..." you stopped, stunned at yourself. 

He smiled and whispered, "I'll be gentle." He glanced down, his tone becoming more sensual and playful, "what a crime it is," he started, confusing you, "that such a magnificent part of female anatomy is often neglected." 

Before you could ask, he gave you a peck to your lips and once more dove his hand down the front of your trousers. He grinned as he swallowed your yelp with a deeper kiss. He leaned his head back and continued, "I'll bet even _you_ don't know what it is for. No one kind enough to show you."

Your eyes screwed shut at the foreign, pleasurable, sensations he was bringing about, fingers bunched into fabric and pulling him closer, clinging to him.

You offered a protest, weak to your own ears.

"Will...d...don't...we can't."

He kissed you again, gentle and sweet, ran his lips over your jaw, up to your ear, "shh, love. Trust me and I think you'll find we, in fact, can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, fragmented, but I'd already typed out the entire chapter and lost most of it due to a faulty save! Yay me! SO, here is just a sample and the rest, much more juicy chapter(s) will be coming within the next day or so when I have the energy to retype it all :D . Thank you for your patience and baring with me.

Despite your underclothes and padding, pleasure mounted as Will rubbed more earnestly. He pulled back to watch your reaction.

Even as you eased into surrender, you turned away, feeling heat in your cheeks.

No one had touched you like this. The few times of indulges where fingers wandered did not compare to this. The fact that it was Will only stoked the flame.

He took to kissing your neck, his free hand moving from your hip to run up and down your side.

"Darling," he mumbled against your skin and you choked down a ticklish giggle, "may I take you to bed?"

Your eyes instinctively drifted over Will's shoulder to the beds. Were you prepared for the mortification of being _known_? This little you'd already submitted to was...good. He was gentle. He respected you. 

You trusted him.

"Y...yes."

You felt his smile against your throat before he pressed a lingering kiss and then, with no preamble, he lifted you off your feet.

You couldn't help the little _ah_ of both awe and surprise at his strength and wrapped your arms around his neck for balance.

He was smiling as he carried you to his bed (he could have just had you move a foot and lay on your bed, but you got the impression he wanted to show off for you...and you kind of like it...the extra effort). He paused, and then, making you shriek with delight, spun you both around a few times, making you squeeze closer to him.

"Thank you darling. Thank you for trusting me. I swear on my life I will make this good for you." He said once he stopped and then, carefully, he knelt on the bed. The mattress dipped below his knee as he deposited you slowly until your body settled into the plush of the comforter and head rested against the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

Will brushed a finger through your bangs before diving in for another kiss. One that was deeper than the tempting teases he'd used to coax you here. When he had set you down, you'd let your arms fall next to you. Now, you brought them back to wrap around his neck, letting your fingers curl in the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a few moments, he adjusted, pulling himself onto the bed with you. His body laid alongside yours, pressing against you. His hands went to your waist coat.

"May I?"

A ping of panic and shame jolted you out of your steady rising haze and you flinched away.

"I..." logically you knew that, when you agreed to go to bed, had _wanted_ to go to bed, that clothes would be discarded at some point. You just hadn't given it much thought until you were in the moment. It was still afternoon, the room full of light. You turned your head to the window then back at Will, trying to say something.

"Shh, love," Will cupped your face and kissed you once more. Thorough and deep. He broke the kiss and said, "perhaps I'll go first?"

He sat up and promptly got to work divesting himself of his clothes. With a flourish he untied his cravat and whipped it from around his neck with a slight snap, winking at you before tossing it into your face, causing you to sputter (and fail not to smirk a little in return). Next, he plucked each button from his waist coat with such speed you barely noticed he was done until he slid it off his arms and dropped it off to the side of the bed.

He got to his shirt. He began tugging it free from his trousers when he paused, becoming thoughtful.

He looked at you and said, "perhaps, you would like to do the honors?" he let go of the portion of hem line he'd already gotten free and turned towards you, extending his arms out in invitation.

A thrum of excitement pushed down the nerves. Will was going first and wanted you to help him undress. Making himself exposed, vulnerable, giving you some control even though you both knew that he would be guiding. Guiding. That's what this was showing. He would guide, not dominate.

You sat up and drew yourself up onto your knees, edging closer to him, reaching out with twitching fingers. Your fingertips brushed along the portion of hemline he'd already tugged free, right above his belly button. You breathed slow and deep through your nose before carefully catching the material in a loose grip and began working to tug the rest free.

You had to get close to him then, practically wrapping your arms around his middle in a hug to get to the back of the shirt as he made no efforts to assist nor rush you in yours. Your chest pressing into his as your jaw rested on his shoulder, another whiskery kiss placed to your neck and you felt the rise and fall of his body as he sighed contently. His warmth and receptiveness spurred you and you hastened your movement, falling back to kneeling near him as you took up the edge of his freed shirt.

You glanced at him and, with a reassuring nod, lifted his shirt slowly. At first it obscured the view, you were more concerned with getting it over his head (which he ended up helping with) than admiring. But when you got the chance to, my did you admire.

William Charity was not lithe, his muscles there but not overly defined (save for his arms). A stocky, sturdy, handsome build with a smattering of chest hair that, forgetting to ask, you brought your hand through. Gasping giddily as this was the first person you had ever touched in this matter.

You withdrew your hand quickly with a bashful giggle, only for Will gently reclaim it and put it back where it was, his hand resting over it.

He gave your hand a small squeeze, "By all means my dear, you may do with me as you'd like."

You looked down at the both of yours' hands then and lifted your free hand to join them. Awkward and clumsy you felt as he let your hand go (bracing himself with both his arms behind his back to give you access) and you began rubbing your hands in almost symmetrical circles along his chest. Afraid that if you didn't keep it as symmetrical as possible, missed portions of his skin, that you were somehow doing a bad job. It was stiff, probably a little too rough because of your giddiness kicking up again, the disbelief you were actually doing this, you were touching another person.

"Is this alright?" You asked, meek, not looking up from your hands as if watching them would help make your touch better.

"Magnificent." 

He let you explore him easily. No words to rush you, not touching you, just letting you take your time to run your hands over his chest, shoulders, and belly in a straight forward manner. Each caress fueling your desire. Apparently Will was not ticklish, either that or he had an extremely well trained poker face. His skin was blotted with gnarled bits of scar and shallow divots, the fruits of an adventurous life. You ran your fingers along a particularly nasty one along his abdomen and without thought, bent your head low enough to place a soft kiss to the old wound. You withdrew and said,

"You're very handsome Will." 

"Thank you. I find you to be very attractive as well."

You blushed. "You haven't seen the rest of my body however."

Will shrugged, "I know that you're beautiful and handsome. Your body will be just the same."

"Flatterer," you mumbled.

"Of course, you deserve all of the praise darling. Now," he caught your hands and rubbed the knuckles with his thumbs as you looked at him, "if it is acceptable, may I undo your waist coat?"

You blinked, glancing down at your padded frame. It would be nice to remove the discomfort and, after all, fair was fair.

"You may."

He reached one hand to cup the back of your neck to pull you into a kiss while his other occupied itself with the buttons. A wiggling wetness pressed against your lips and you jerked back.

"Should I not do that?" Will asked, stopping his opening of your undone waist coat.

You breathed and then said, "I've never had a tongue in my mouth before. It just caught me off guard." You reached up to grip his shoulder, "we can try it."

Will brought his lips back to yours and encouraged you to open your mouth with his, eventually, slipping in his tongue. The sensation was strange. Your mouth felt overly full and having another tongue writhing against yours wasn't inherently erotic but nor was it utterly repulsive either. It just was. The very fact (as were many aspects of this night you were realizing) that it was Will though, the newness of it, made your toes curl just a little bit.

Once you settled into this, you felt Will's hand slip under your waist coat and squeeze your side. He squeezed again, grabbing mostly the padding, making a noise you couldn't ascertain the meaning of.

Both of Will's hands then went to your shoulders, pushing of the garment and letting it fall to the bed behind you. He traced his fingers along your waist line.

"May I remove this?" He gave a small tug to your shirt. 

You nodded and raised your hands above your head as he wasted no time in lifting it up over your head. For only a fraction of a second did you not see before you were left in your padding, binding, and undershirt, looking at his face as he looked at your form.

"Hm, that must be uncomfortable."

You glanced down. Between extra clothes that you had folded into makeshift padding, to the tight binding around your chest, you had to admit, it wasn't the best despite having grown accustomed to it over the years.

"A little warm." You mumbled.

Will's hand searched behind you, finding the knots that kept everything in place against your body.

As he worked at the knots, he was muttering, "I never liked corsets. I'm not fond of the fact that you need this either. It is a damn shame that society makes both necessary."

You pressed your face into his neck. You never knew a person so accepting as Will before. 

You let out a little sigh as the padding fell off and he tossed it away from the bed. He sat back a little as he worked on your binding.

You let out an involuntary pained gasp when the binding was loosened and your breasts were freed from their confinement. 

"Oh, dear. They must hurt." He cooed and with no preamble, gently took each in hand.

You yelped in surprise then slipping into a small groan of relief at the warmth and gently kneading of his hands through your undershirt.

"You shouldn't do it so tightly," he mumbled as he worked, not even seeming to be aroused in the moment, just concerned for your comfort. "Does that feel better?"

Between your thighs was a budding heat and slickness as you arched your back slightly in offer to him. 

"Much."

"I know how to make it more so." Will offered, almost acting reluctant to say, coy, encouraging you to ask.

And you did, "how?" 

Another kiss, another gentle squeeze to your now free (and slightly sore) breasts, he moved to remove your undershirt.

You did your best to keep your hands at the your sides, resisting the urge to cover yourself, raising your gaze to the ceiling so as not to see his reaction.

"My," Will's voice low, "this is all for me?" 

"Oh!" You fell forward. 

His hands were large, lightly calloused, and felt so good against your bare skin. His kneading gentle, his thumbs rubbing each nipple.

"See? Better." 

It was so simple, yet so good. You raised your head and with no preamble, pressed your lips against Will's, letting the heat flow through you as you savored the sensations of his touch.

He accepted your kiss easy and, without breaking it, coaxed you to lay back down. Your arms came to wrap around his neck, stroke up and down his back, toy with his hair, run along his sides as he too began to explore your body. Fingers gliding along shoulders, collar bones, your arms. When you giggled and flinched away when he touched your stomach, he changed his touch to use more of his palm. Pleasurable, easy. It felt so good to have him near.

When he did break away, he said, "may I remove your trousers?"

Your heart jumped into your throat as you stared into his bright eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but that's how inspiration moves I suppose. Reader is still new/shy to all the experiences of course and Will is always there to assure and tease. It'll be wonderful. Not quite the love making proper yet, but perhaps something to take off the edge.
> 
> Now, typically in a story like this, I would use more dirty language, but given the tone/style of the writing thus far, I'm thinking that perhaps more flowery/romantic language? I'm not sure. Currently I have a smattering of both in this chapter but if there is a preference on behalf of the readers, please let me know and I'll re-edit the words to be one or the other format.

You laid back on the bed once more, Will kneeling between your thighs as he went to the buckle of your belt, undoing it with ease, followed promptly by the buttons. Once your trousers were open, he took the edges of it and gave a slight tug, indicating to lift your hips. With a swallow, you lifted them, allowing him to slide them down. He didn't stop tugging until they were completely removed (taking time to remove your shoes and socks when he realized they were still on and said trousers were snagged causing you to giggle when he accidentally pulled you down the bed a fraction).

"Sorry love," he said, stroking his hands down your calves as he scrambled back onto the bed to tackle your padding and underclothes. It seemed his own anticipation and excitement, while not making him neglectful in ensuring your comfort, made him more eager, to hurry. "I hope you don't mind, I'd like to try something." He was saying absently as he unlaced several ties and tossed garments over his shoulder.

You had taken to covering your face with both hands, breathing steadily, head swimming with arousal and fear.

"I...I suppose not." You couldn't help tense. What would he do? You were not completely ignorant on the topic of sex, but nor were you particularly well versed either. What was he going to try? Was he going to penetrate you so soon? You winced as the cool air hit your damp, hot, core, at the fact that could feel Will's eyes on the most intimate part of you.

You heard him adjusting, feeling the bed shift, and let out a yelp when you felt his hands grip under your knees, lifting your legs up and open, draping them over his shoulder.

Your arms fell to your sides, clutching at the mattress to catch your balance, your eyes meeting Will's as he grinned down at you. Licking his lips.

"Wh...what are you doing?" you squeaked, eyes wide.

"Oh, you don't know about this way of pleasuring? Interesting," he kissed the inside of your thigh. He then properly looked at your cunt, "cute." Using his fingers, he seemed to be moving some of the hair out of the way, and you stared mutely, jaw dropping a little. Was he going to...

"Ah!" You tossed your head back as Will ran his tongue along your clit, from tip to hood where he paused to probe with the tip of his tongue, before repeating the action. Firm, wet strokes that he began laving upon you, sending small shocks from the sensative bud.

"Will..." you choked, squirming under the onslaught as he began to set a rhythm, "Will...Will you can't...that's...oh...OH...it's filthy. You can't put...put your mouth there..."

The pleasure stopped, and you caught your breath, and peeked through your fingers at him, recovering your face with an embarrassed noise. His lips and chin were damp with your essence, his eyes lidded, his cheeks flushed.

You heard him laugh and felt as he lowered your legs back down to the bed. He shifted and you felt him climb up your body, the brush of his chest hair and warm skin stimulated you as he pressed himself against you. Your bosom against his chest, nipples hard. His arms bracketed your head and you felt the overly damp, sticky, press of his lips against the back of each hand. He nuzzled your neck, pressed a kiss there and brought his lips to your ear.

His breath fanned over you and with a low, amused, voice asked, "does it feel good?"

When you didn't move or answer, he went back onto his knees and gently pried your hands from your face, thumbs rubbing your knuckles.

Transfixed by his gaze as he smiled down at you, eyes never wavering from yours.

"Y/N, does it feel good?" He turned your hands over to kiss the insides of your wrists.

Your tongue heavy as you managed an honest, shy, "yes."

He licked his lips again, "then that's all that matters." He kissed your hands again, "let me pleasure you darling. Let me adore and worship you. Let me, please," so full of doting adoration that made your heart swell. He then added, "besides, there's nothing filthy about you," he cooed, "you're delicious. Don't deprive a hungry man his meal love." He said dramatically to make you smile.

"It's embarrassing," you confessed, though you were more at ease, reaching a hand to catch his forearm, stroking your fingers along the skin there.

"Because you're enjoying yourself?" Will scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I swear, society instills shame for the silliest of things. Y/N there is nothing to be embarrassed about." His hand slid to take yours, twining your fingers as he then began to move down your body once more. "Now, my darling," he licked each nipple on the way down, "I'm going to make you come. And if you're still worried about how _filthy_ it is," he nipped your belly, "I remind you that we do have water. Can always wash up after."

"Cheeky bastard," you mumbled. He moved both of your hands to his hair.

"Keep your hands there," he instructed, "don't move them. Don't hide your face from me. Please. Just look at me? That's it, that's it darling, just watch."

His eyes stayed locked on yours, your toes curling, heart racing as he brought his tongue once more to task.

"Mmm," your eyes struggled to stay open as once more the pleasure returned. His tongue laving, slower this time, in a simple pattern. It was nice.

Then, he dipped lower, tongue toying with your slit. It was not as intense as your clit to have attention focused there, but it was still so good. The nerves alight and tingling.

His tongue wiggled, the tip pressing against the entrance.

"Will," you gasped, unable to keep your eyes open. It was so foreign, so new, so nice. 

He pushed inside.

"Ah! AH!" You tossed your head back into the pillow, back arching, pushing yourself against his face. Not consciously, but still the effect was immediate. His tongue slid in a little deeper. A gentle probing, shallow, in and out, in and out, as you felt your inner walls clench against him.

He withdrew and went back to your clit, this time sucking on it.

The intensity was immense and your back arched even higher, fingers tightening around curly locks as he suckled on you, creating a beautiful, overwhelming pleasure made all the more so by having left the bud alone for a time.

"Will, Will, please...please, it's so much...it's...oh Will."

Instinctively, your thighs began to tighten, pressing together as Will worked on you, laving, sucking, pausing, then returning to action. The pleasure collected in your lower body. Coiled tighter and tighter, the soft gasps and groans flowing from your lips trying their best not to be ashamed.

It was building, building, oh, oh...

"Oh god...oh Will, oh...Oh..OH, OH please, oh! AHHHHh!" You didn't mean to shriek, you really didn't but as the wave finally crashed your entire being trembling as wave after wave of pleasure tingled along your spine, through your belly, everywhere. Your clit throbbed, your cunt clenching as you came on his tongue, bending forward, feeling his hair against your nipples as your eyes were squeezed shut.

When it was over, you collapsed to the bed, gasping, boneless, sweating, eyes open yet seeing nothing but stars as you trembled.

Vaguely, you were aware of Will coming to rest next to you, laying on his side, but it took a whole minute before you could move your head and look at him.

He clearly had been waiting for you to look because he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and gave a wink, "you nearly pulled my hair out," he teased, rubbing his free hand over his scalp.

You didn't have the energy just yet to swat him but gave a weak smile, "sorry."

He bent over and kissed your nose, "don't be. No harm done. And my, I'm very flattered you enjoyed it so much. When you've caught your breath, I'd like to show you more if you're interested?"

Though distant you felt the stiring of a second wave of arousal, "yes," you nodded, "yes please Will. It's," you nodded down, "a bit sensitive but I want to."

Will kissed you again and rolled you on your side to face him, "let me hold you for a while, then we'll start again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a month. Thank you for your patience as my muses sweep me here and there. Thank you. Now it is time for the more...saucy parts.
> 
> I apologize if it is choppy. But I really wanted to convey the patience, the foreplay, the build up and anticipation and love there. I hope that it is still good.

You let yourself be held until your body cooled and the sensitivity subsided in your clit. Will kept you warm, the embers of that passion stoked and ready for round two, but in an easy, subdued manner. No rush. No pressure. Just him holding you, stroking up and down your back, kissing you from time to time.

After some minutes, he smiled at you, cupped your cheek and asked in the most sweet tone, "darling, would you permit me to make love to you?" 

"Is that not what you already asked?" you said, tracing your fingers through his soft chest hair, a swell of fondness over coming you at his considerations.

"I wanted to be sure of your answer. I know that first times are often frightening and maybe a little painful. I swear I will endevour to be as gentle as possible."

A thought occurred to you, "I don't want to get pregnant."

"I promise you won't."

And you believed him.

"Mind you," he continued with a grin, "it might be a touch _messy_ ."

You giggled when he nuzzled your neck and nipped at your skin, "as you pointed out, we have water."

You both dissolved into laughter as you allowed him to roll you onto your back. 

"I hope you don't mind if I get more comfortable?" He rolled out of bed and promptly went about stripping the rest of his clothes off.

"Should I be concerned with how fast you're doing that?" You teased and he said "implying I take them off often?" winking, and your nerves began to subside. This was fine. This was fun. It would be wonderful. You'd enjoy it.

And suddenly you could see Will's cock. Red, glistening, and you weren't sure how to judge it. Despite presenting as a man for a number of years since you were very young, you had very little experience in seeing other's genitals. You knew what they looked like of course and Will's looked fine as far as you were concerned. Not monstrously long. But there was a girth to it that made you nervous. The head peeked out from the sheath of foreskin.

He glanced down, "I know, a little large, but I promise to prepare you." He reassured as he clamored back into bed. A vial in his hand.

Large? You swallowed as he opened your legs again, gripping the blanket on either side of you and braced.

He saw you flinch and laid next to you, "Relax darling. Breathe." You watched him open the vial and coat his fingers in the substance, "this may be a bit cold."

His fingers found your clit. The slimy liquid, thankfully, was not cold. Gently, he began to rub in circles whilst kissing you. You sighed into his lips and allowed him to slip his tongue in as you felt your arousal returning. 

It was less scary this time and you felt the slickness returning between your thighs. 

Will pulled away with a sigh, "remember to breathe for this darling. Spread your legs just a little more for me? Good. Actually," he adjusted so that, like when he used his mouth, he was on his belly between your thighs, and this time, all you felt when you saw his handsome face was arousal. No shame. No embarrassment. You might not be ready to just say your desires out loud but you weren't feeling shy this time, "there we go. It'll be easier for me like this." 

And then, his fingers were probing at your slit. You instinctively jerked away before settling back down with a murmured sorry.

"Don't be sorry. We are all like this the first time." He waited until you were fully relaxed before he tried again.

It didn't...hurt, but nor did it feel great either. A single finger, stretching, with a slight burning as it wiggled in, made easier by the slickness of Will's lubricant and your previous passion.

You must've not looked very happy because Will brought his free hand up to play with your breasts, gently kneading them and saying, "it'll feel better if you're a bit more worked up," he adjusted so that he could kiss your belly and let his thumb return to your clit as he worked that finger in and out.

That made you shudder. That was feeling better and distracted you from the discomfort. It didn't make it disappear but you adjusted to it far more quickly. You lifted one of your hands to hold the back of the hand playing with your breasts and took to watching him.

He was looking down at his task and whilst most of his wavy hair blocked your view, occasionally you could see where he was, inside of you, and that made you sigh. You never thought that this would happen and now that it was, while not blissfully perfect, it was still sincere and real and you started feeling that tell tale tingling very slowly begin.

"How is it?" He asked, kissing your belly button and looking up, "Does it hurt?"

You shook your head, "no. It's...it's odd. A tight...stretching but...it's starting to...to feel better." 

His thumb shifted to a different spot on your clit and you yelped at the sudden jolt in pleasure as the finger wiggled just a bit deeper and it didn't hurt now.

He wiggled the finger inside of you, stroking the inner walls of your cunt carefully as he worked the finger in and out. 

"Mmm," you closed your eyes. Good.

It was very slowly feeling good and you simultanious forced your mind to wander whilst also hold on to the arousing notion that you were with a beautiful man that cared about you, that Will was truly taking his time to make this feel good and suddenly you felt your body further relax.

"Oh that's lovely," Will sighed in appreciation, "I'm going to add another finger," he warned.

He withdrew his fingers and sat up on his knees, snatching up the vial that he'd left near your head again, adding more liquid.

"Ready?"

You nodded, this time reaching up to grab him and hold you close to you.

"Can you do this without looking?" You asked, kissing him.

"Of course."

You kept your eyes open, looking into his blue eyes, as he pushed another finger in with the first, thumb going back to your clit as he swallowed your sounds with his mouth.

It didn't hurt hardly. It was more stretching, less burning this time, as he once more carefully worked his fingers in and out, occasionally wiggling them to stroke along the inside and eventually working deeper than before. 

You grunted into his mouth when he withdrew his fingers all together and then carefully put them inside, hitting a very sensitive spot.

"Oh!"

"Ah, there it is. I admit I wasn't looking for that spot just yet, wanted to stretch you, get you prepared. However, a thought occurred. I can do both so how about another orgasm love?" 

"But..." you gasped and both your arms wrapped around his back, clenching at his shoulder blades, "oh, I don't think...I don't think I can do that again," you gasped and heard Will's responding chuckle.

"I'll show you that you can do it several times."

Kissing, kneading, touching, it was so nice. So warm and good and you were floating apart from yourself as your body merely absorbed the pleasure as it grew and grew. Will's body above you, his fingers inside, his scent, oh, oh if it was nice now...would making love feel this good? Better?

And then,

"Ooohhhhh," it was quieter than before, a smaller surrender as you groaned out your climax for the second time, more potent than last time as it rocked your body and drained you as you clenched around his fingers, back arching once again as you writhed, subconsciously running your hands up and down his back, holding him to you.

When you fell back down, panting, Will withdrew fingers and sat up on his knees, staring at you with a sense of awe.

"Y/N, you are stunning. Truly," he took up the vial once more, "to be permitted to see you so aroused, to see you come twice now...what an honor." 

You watched through hazy eyes as he stroked his cock and felt your clit give a feeble throb of anticipation as he poured the rest of the lubricant onto himself.

"Darling, can I? Please? I ache for you."

Overly sensitive, hot, and so tired, you didn't know how you had the energy but you wanted to, you hungered, you felt empty and the only thing that would satisfy was Will.

"Yes, please. I want you. Please."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this story finished. I never planned for it to take so long but interests/focus always are fickle things and carry my mind elsewhere. But I am very grateful for your readership, I sincerely hope you are all doing well, staying safe and sane, and thank you very much.

Will was on his knees, slicking himself up as you watched. His hand running up and down his shaft, tugging at the foreskin at the head.

"If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop." He ordered firmly and you nodded.

You watched, captivated, taking in his want, his unashamed want and lack of shame over his body. Staring at that hand as it moved up and down along his shaft, glistening with the lubricant. Red and stiff.

Despite not knowing much about cocks, you couldn't help the thrill of seeing Will's, at least in this context as you burned with your own growing want. Leaving behind inhibition. 

"Lay back love," he released himself and began to crawl over you, "and open your legs for me."

You did as asked and wrapped your arms around his neck as he settled against you, the fur of his chest delightfully ticklish against your nipples as he adjusted against you.

He lifted up a bit, looking down to adjust himself before the tip of his cock touched your damp slit.

You let out a small, nervous, squeak, but didn't flinch away, trying to stay relaxed as he began to push forward.

It...was odd. And tingling. And wet. So hot. And a whole host of other sensations you struggled to put into coherent thought. There was a little pain, a tight, stretching, pain like working a new muscle, as he slid in, inch by inch. But it wasn't god awful, unbearable, "tolerate it for your husband as that is your duty", pain that you'd been told it would be and that realization made your relax even more. You felt your cunt opening, willingly pulling him in and sighed.

He grunted and buried his face into your neck, "that's it. Let me in darling."

"Oh...ooh..." you arms tightened around him, as he came flush against you. Filling you. Snug, pleasurable.

He didn't move for a long time, allowing you to adjust to it all. Letting the strangeness be absorbed. So intimate. He lifted his face from your neck, face slackened with pleasure, cheeks flushed, as he looked upon you.

You met his gaze and your lips curled of their own accord into a meek smile. 

"Does it hurt?" His voice strained with restraint as he kept himself still and your heart swelled even more with love for this man and his tenderness.

You shook your head, "it's odd. It's..." it was so hard to describe. All over your body was alight and sensitive, yet all the pressure and pleasure was gathered where you were joined. A focal point.

"Is it still good?" He managed to move one of his hands and brush it against your temple.

Emphatically, you nodded, "yes. Yes, it's good."

"May I move?"

You nodded again and smiled more broadly when he did. 

He pressed his forehead to yours and you closed your eyes as he began to withdraw. A tedious drag of his cock against your inner walls as they desperately tried to hold him in. All the way out until the head of his cock caught just inside, near the entrance, before pushing forward.

In. Out. A steady rhythm began to form at an easy pace. With his earlier care, with the love in your heart, his gentleness, it was pleasure. Pure, liquid pleasure that coursed through you with each thrust. Not an ounce of rush in Will's movement, each stroke finding it's mark.

The slippery wet sounds, the light taps of his balls against your ass, the sighs and gasps that escaped your lips as he moved, might have been embarrassed you at some other time but you found you couldn't care. He too was there, experiencing this with you, feeling this, hearing this. Making soft groans and moans here and there as he thrusted, just as exposed as you and enjoying each and every moment with you.

You were trapped. Trapped in a gently building ecstacy. The press of his body against yours, the way he began to kiss along your jaw, nip at your lips, bringing his hand to toy with your nipples, oh...oh the joy.

These sensations, this beautiful, wonderful escalation of pleasure, burned all over your body and you opened your eyes to find him watching you. No dominance in his demeanor, no cruel humor behind his kindness, as he bit his lips and looked at you through glassy, half lidded eyes.

Your legs wrapped around his hips then. A sudden but much appreciated gesture as he groaned, closing his eyes and pausing his thrusts to gain his control back.

It canted you up, exposing you more, pulling him in deeper, as he began to thrust once more at a slightly faster pace.

"Ah, Will..." you gripped him tighter, your hands coming to sneak into his hair at the back of his head, doing your best not to yank it this time.

"Mmm, yes...I know darling, I know. Oh, you feel wonderful," he crooned, his lips descended onto yours. Deep, tongue plundering your mouth, as he swallowed your sounds.

Your climax was approaching. You had no idea how long you were in this embrace with him but the creeping of pleasure spiraled throughout your body, mounting in your core and rising and falling, rising and falling, just out of reach. Just waiting to be tipped over the edge. Involuntarily, your cunt clenched of its own accord around him, causing him to withdraw from the kiss and earning a sharp hiss.

"Oh, yes, love, yes..." he praised. "You'll like this," he said before giving a sort of roll of his hips, spiking the pleasure and you shouted.

Head tossed back into the pillow, you felt him do it again, then again, before, "Oh! Will! I'm going to..." you couldn't get your words out. Seized, your body stiffened. You burned, you throbbed, you tingled and glowed as the most intense orgasm raced through your body, sending you into shuddering waves of delight.

Your body arched into his, back bowing as all of your pleasure rushed down and out, coating his cock in your come as he worked you through it, kissing your neck and murmuring words you could not comprehend.

When finally you fell back, sated and warm, Will pulled out of your body and stroked himself hard and fast until he too climaxed, closing his eyes and letting out the most adorable "ah" you could have imagined. His seed spilling out over your belly in a hot, sticky, streak.

Panting, he let his hand drop from his softening cock and fell down next to you, wrapping a heavy, sleepy arm over you and pulling you against him, despite your squawk of protest at the mess now pressed between your bellies.

He merely laughed, kissed your lips and whispered, "I told you there would be a mess." 

"You did," you conceded, and brought a hand to his cheek. Uncertainty began to make an ugly appearance in your mind. You felt so sated, so content and happy, and very much in love. And you didn't know what to say. What could you say? Would you ruin this beautiful moment with meager words that would have you wake to a cold bed in the morning? 

Evidently seeing the flicker of doubt in your eyes, Will tugged the blanket over both of you and held you close before whispering, "Thank you, Y/N. Thank you for trusting me. This has been one of the most....amazing experiences of my life."

"Better than the excitement of chasing down tomb robbers?" You tried to sound teasing, playful but couldn't quite hide the nervous doubt lingering there.

"Much, much, better," he assured with a smile. 

You let yourself be held and tried to focus on his warmth, his smile, his eyes, but...

"What happens now?" You blurted, kicking yourself the second the words were out of your mouth.

"Now?" Will asked, genuinely confused, "I thought that was obvious?"

You swallowed.

"You and are are going to be lovers of course."

"Lovers?" You echoed in disbelief.

"Oh yes. We love each other don't we? This was enjoyable and fun and I see no reason why we should stop once we are home." He shrugged.

"Love..." you blinked, you knew what you felt in your heart, had suppressed for so long, but to hear it so readily, so easily from Will's lips...

"Darling!" Will started at seeing your tears, "I'm sorry. Was that too presumptuous of me?"

"No!" You shook your head and burred your face into his chest, "no, you silly man. No. It's just...I never...I never thought I would...could...find someone to love. Given my lifestyle, given the nature of things...I could never afford to pursue anyone I had interest in. But now...with you knowing and wanting me...It's...it's like a weight has been lifted off of my soul. All of the fear and sadness of years of denying myself the pleasure of romance and you being so wonderfully kind...oh Will, you mean it don't you? You want us to be lovers?"

Will kissed your head and said in the most soothing, sincere voice, "of course I mean it. Most everyone already knows your secret at the Bureau Y/N, we just didn't want to embarrass you by telling you," he teased, "so we'll face no trouble there. And you're going to come live in my house. If any rumors start, we ignore them. I'll protect you, no matter what darling. You will be my wife, my husband, whatever it is you desire and for as long as you desire it and no one will dare cross us."

You cried all the harder and placed tear soaked kisses to his chest, clavicle and eventually his lips.

"I love you, Y/N. I love you."

You eventually fell asleep in his arms, never feeling more loved and safe in your entire life. If not a little sticky.


End file.
